Buried In The Past
by cake.and.toffee
Summary: Tonks doesn't have many secrets, maybe just one. Now with Charlie Weasley, the key to her past, back in town, the Order is about to find out what they didn't know about Nymphadora Tonks. What part will she now play in this war?
1. Chapter 1

Tonks walked up the street towards Grimauld place as number twelve appeared on the corner. She let herself in only to hear the hushed whispers that signified that the meeting had already begun. After six months as an Order member she felt quite comfortable pushing past Snape, who had resumed his place at the back of the room, and Moody, who gave her a disapproving look for her lateness, and plonked down in an empty chair next to Remus. She scanned the room and saw the usual suspects including Kingsley, her boss and secret friend from the Auror office, Sirius, looking solemn as usual and even Mundungus in the corner who was eying the silver candle stick.

There was a sea of red hair scattered throughout the room and of course Molly could be seen near the head of the table, scolding her now legal aged twins, who took too much pleasure from attending these meetings. Arthur occupied the seat next to Remus and was slowly cleaning his glasses with circular motions. Poor Arthur looked exhausted and while Tonks examined him she realised he was scheduled for the night shift last night, guarding the department of mysteries. Bill Weasley was learning up against the kitchen bench with his arm around Fleur Delacour, and while Molly kept Fred ad George under control, she frequently sent glares in their direction. As Hestia Jones finished her report on the state of Ministry security a general buzz filled the room. Bill noticed Tonks looking his way and a glowing smile stretched across his face.

"Alright Dora?" He asked in a way only he could get away with.

Tonks and Bill were very close, best friends even, but although they would do anything for each other the relationship remained plutonic and Tonks had come to the realisation years ago that she wouldn't have it any other way. While Tonks and Bill had an understanding, Molly was still convinced that they would end up together and she would be rid of Fleur. Tonks returned his warm smile and nodded her hello to Fleur, who although had her insecurities about Bill and Tonks' friendship, still enjoyed the company of the metamorphmagus.

Tonks crossed the room and perched herself on the arm of Sirius' chair.

"So how much Scotch did you have before the meeting, and how much was in that glass you've stashed under the table?"

"It was vodka." He replied with a smirk across his face.

Tonks opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the shrieking of the painting in the hallway. Wary of an intruder the entire congregation pulled out their wands and rushed upstairs. A shadowy figure stood in the door way, silhouetted with the darkness in the house. Moody illuminated his wand and shoved it in the face of the intruder only to result in a hysterical outburst from Molly Weasley. There on the doorstep stood a soaked Charlie Weasley. While his mother hung off him and he shook hands with Order members Charlie scanned the crowd and eventually noticed Tonks huddled in the corner. Their frozen staring contest caught the attention of the room and was only interrupted when Molly announced that dinner was getting cold.

Tonks and Charlie hadn't spoken since their graduation from Hogwarts, and at that moment Tonks knew that their past would inadvertently be revealed. While the others hustled back downstairs, led by Molly who dragged Charlie, Tonks slipped out the door. As she walked down the street in to the cold London night she couldn't help but think about how little the order members really knew about her. Now with Charlie, the key to her past, back in town somehow her secrets no longer felt secure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These are J.K Rowling's characters; I just enjoy writing about them.** Thank you so much to anyone that reviewed. This is my first story so it really means a lot. Please continue to R/R because it really does help me in writing new chapters.

'Oi, Dora, are you listening to me?"

Tonks turned her head away from the window and the storm raging outside Grimmauld place and looked at Bill.

"Yeah, course I am Bill." But she hadn't heard anything he'd said.

"So mum was pretty cut up about you missing dinner, she'd made your favourite dessert you know."

If Tonks didn't feel bad after that she certainly did after what Bill said next.

"I know why you left, actually I think most people noticed the way Charlie was staring at you last night. Care to explain?"

Her silence was an answer in itself and when she didn't respond Bill began to speculate.

"I know you and Charlie were dating for a long time, does this have anything to do with it?'

And somehow Bill had managed to identify only a fraction of the problem. She could never really tell him why Charlie and her are the way they are, why they lost contact and why it'd be dangerous to let him back in.

But now that Bill had mentioned it, memories from school pushed past the self imposed barrier that she had created. Her mind drifted to sunny afternoons by the lake and Charlie teaching her to play quidditch even though she was hopeless. She remembered sneaking down to the kitchens, evenings making out in front of the fire and even serving detention together in Snape's dungeon.

They had been best friends from their very first year at Hogwarts, despite being in different houses. He kept her out of trouble, made sure she finished her homework and took her riding on his broomstick. He looked after her. Tonks made him laugh, and more than occasionally, dragged him into trouble. They took their relationship to the next level in their fourth year and lasted until graduation, where things were cut short.

Charlie knew everything about her. That was dangerous. So when Tonks told him what she needed to do after graduation she ended it. She ended their relationship, ended their friendship, even their correspondence. And he moved to Romania, even though he never would have gone if Tonks hadn't cut him out of her life. It wasn't her decision really, well it was, but what was hard for him to understand was that it was bigger than just them, and it still is. Tonks remembered sitting outside Dumbledore's office in her second year, she remembered the day that she was given the ultimate responsibility. She remembered being told that she would change the outcome of the war.

"He still loves you, you know." And with that Tonks snapped back to reality.

"I know"


	3. Chapter 3

The ministry was chaotic. Fudge, officially off his rocker, had appointed Dolores Umbridge high inquisitor. Tonks thought about the horrible implications of this as she trudged through the snow towards Grimmauld Place. She had left the office over an hour before she was supposed to, appealing to Kingsley's generous nature, and even with the twenty minute walk to headquarters, was still over half an hour early for the night's meeting. Surely Sirius would be good for a glass of firewhisky accompanied with a story about the Marauders.

As she let herself in he realised that the house seemed emptier than usual. Remus, having undergone a rough transformation the night before would be resting in his room, and without Remus around, surely Sirius would be nursing a hangover. So much for a drink and some company. Bill, Kingsely, Arthur and Fleur would all still be at work while the Hogwarts professors would not have arrived either.

As Tonks approached the kitchen in search of a drink she heard the muffled whispers of Molly Weasley. Her curious side getting the better of her, she pressed her ear up against the door.

"…But I don't understand what happened. You came home and told as you were in love with her, that she was the one, then two months later you two won't even speak to each other?" Molly was frantically trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together but her son was blocking her at every end.

"Just leave it mum, we've both moved on now, we're both happy."

His voice sounded so flat that all Molly had to do to contradict him was make a disapproving noise. Suddenly Tonks heard a chair scrape back and someone stand and she rushed back up the hallway and slightly opened the door, hoping that it would seem like she had just arrived. Charlie stood stock still, illuminated by the lamp on the wall, when he saw Tonks with her hand around the doorknob.

"Leaving?" He asked sceptically.

"Just got here actually, but I think I'm in the mood to take a walk."

A dense and horribly awkward silence echoed between them as Charlie stared into the deep blue of Tonks' eyes. The intensity was too much for her so her eyes studied the length of him and she noticed the painfully pink scars that crossed his neck, undoubtedly from the claws of a dragon.

After what felt like a lifetime of silence Charlie finally asked,

"Mind if I come?"

Charlie and Tonks walked up the street in silence, with thumping of a stereo and a car alarm in the background. They made it all the way up the long street and turned around before one of them even said anything.

'So…" he began, "How have you been Dora?"

Tonks felt the question's double meaning but gave him very little in return.

"I've been fine, good actually. And you?"

At that moment, standing in the middle of the square, something snapped inside Charlie. How could they talk to each other like strangers, like they barely know each other? There was a time, not so long ago when he would have wrapped his arms around her and kiss her passionately, regardless of whether they stood in the middle of the street or not.

"Cut the crap Dora!" He half shouted.

"We both know what you've been up to and what you've been risking, so now, tell me how you've really been."

"I told you, I've been fine…But you don't have to worry…"

"DON'T HAVE TO WORRY?" "You're all I worry about!... Damn it, pretend I didn't say that."

Tonks stopped walking and turned towards him. She had no idea what overcame her but she couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. And so they stood, hugging in the middle of the street.

**A/N: ** Sorry, I know not that much actually happens in this chapter but it is necessary. Please read and review, and thankyou to those who already have!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry the story is developing a little slowly, I'm know where I'm taking it, it's just filling in the gaps that takes a while. Bear with me and I promise it will pick up. Please R/R!

Refusing to look up and meet Charlie's eyes, Tonks examined the dining table at which she sat and clutched the tea he had made her until it burned her hand. They had walked back to headquarters in silence but just before reaching the house Charlie had wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it gently. And she couldn't let go. And so she sipped her tea and asked him about his work with dragons. She had forgotten the intensity of Charlie's passion for dragons, and how his eyes lit up when he talked about them. He showed her the scars that covered his arm but wore a huge grin while doing it, showing just how little the scars mattered compared to doing something he truly loves. She could listen to him talk all day but the elephant in the room was sucking out all the oxygen and the inevitably the question had to be asked.

"So, how long are you in London for?"

It was a fairly innocent question and she passed it off as a mild curiosity and politeness.

"I don't know. I originally came here just to visit my family and get an update from Dumbledore, but now that I'm here and I'm seeing how bad things really are I don't know if I can just pack up my stuff and just ship off back to Romania again. I mean, what if something happens and I'm not here? I just… Don't know.."

Charlie hadn't intended to say that much but with the possibility that his family might be harmed he was particularly worked up and it all just came flowing out.

"Then don't. If you can't leave your family then stay. But you know you can't work with dragons in England…. So it looks like you have a decision to make Charlie."

Tonks knew all about hard decisions and so she got up and made him a fresh cup of tea. She worked in silence and while she had her back turned to him, facing the kettle, he whispered

"Dora, I don't have anywhere to stay here."

Tonks opened her mouth to retort but then really thought about what he was saying. The obvious choice was for him to stay at the burrow, but now with all the kids coming back for the holidays and the Order putting new enchantments around the house for Harry's protection, staying there probably wouldn't be possible. Even if it were, Charlie wouldn't like to inconvenience his overly generous and accommodating parents who would be housing two children who weren't even theirs over the Christmas break. The next logical place thought of was headquarters, but with Remus and Sirius monopolising the house, Remus needing a safe place to transform, and Sirius with his binge drinking and mood swings, Tonks definitely wouldn't want to live here either.

She turned to face him, handing him the steaming tea and looked at him, really looked at him. He hair was standing in all directions at the back, just like it had ever since he was a kid, and she found it completely enchanting. His mahogany brown eyes met hers and a sad grimace spread across his face.

"I think I'm coming home Dora, I'll just need to find a flat or something."

He was coming home. Tonks imagined Molly hearing the news, she could hear her high pitched shrieking already. Arthur, who was looking a little worse for wear lately, would be illuminated by return of his son, and Bill would get his best mate back. And even in that moment the doubt crept into Tonks' mind. Before it could consume her she dismissed it and found herself offering automatically,

"Well until you can find something, you can crash on my couch."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Again, sorry for how slowly the story is progressing, but the Tonks/Charlie relationship really needs to be established properly before giving away too much. Please R/R, I'd really appreciate feedback and suggestions.

"Sorry, it's a total mess," Tonks apologised as she unlocked her apartment door and guided Charlie inside.

"Relax Dora, and again thanks for letting me stay for a few days. It really means…."

He trailed off and forgot to finish his sentence. He was too preoccupied staring at her bookshelf. What was wrong with him, she wondered. What was he staring at? Tonks followed his gaze and finally spotted what had him transfixed. On the bookshelf, next to her old transfiguration books, was her favourite picture of Charlie. He was sixteen, clutching his broomstick in one hand and a golden snitch in the other. His arm was wrapped around her and the smile on his face was contagious. He'd just won Griffindor the quidditch cup, and she'd never seen him so happy. Or she thought she hadn't, until she glanced sideways at Charlie and saw the expression on his face now. It was one of pure happiness and if possible, the smile he displayed now was even bigger than in the picture. Finally he spoke,

"You still have this?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course I still have it", she whispered, "It's one of my favourites…."

He was staring at her again, but not in a 'why did you keep this photo even though we broke up' way. No his expression was hopeful, like maybe she still cared after all this time.

Tonks felt like she had to break the silence so she rushed around the apartment fixing him up a makeshift bed on her couch and making them some tea.

When she returned to the living room Charlie had removed his coat and shoes and had sat down on the couch. Tonks froze in the doorway. Under the tight fitting grey t-shirt he wore the lines his muscles made were extenuated and the outlines of a six pack were obvious. He certainly hadn't had the six pack before, but his familiar arm muscles stuck out just the same. He noticed her staring and chuckled "Alright there Dora?"

Finally she snapped out of it and joined him on the couch, handing him the tea.

"What I was trying to say before was that I really appreciate this Dora… I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, well… I know you'd do the same for me so don't worry about it."

"Dora, why'd you really keep that photo of us?"

"I told you…."

"Yeah, I know, you said it was one of your favourites, but why keep it? You ended it after graduation, and I get why but…"

He trailed off letting Tonks guess what he was going to say. She just looked at him, confused so he continued.

"I understand why we broke up, there were certain risks involved with us staying together then, I get that, but what about now?"

Tonks, realising where this was going tried to interrupt him.

"Charlie…"

"Seriously Dora, you need to know… I think…. No, I know... I still care about you."

And with that Charlie began to lean in. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes, and pressed their lips together. It was completely automatic after that, like they had just picked up where they left off. The kiss deepened and Charlie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

And suddenly it clicked what was happening, and as quickly as it had happened, Tonks pulled away. Neither said anything and Charlie went red with the feeling of rejection. Slowly Tonks got up and fixed her clothing, pulling her top all the way down. She left him with a simple "goodnight Charlie" and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tonks woke up the next morning, with the weight of what had occurred last night leaving her rather sleep deprived, she noticed a note stuck to her fridge.

_D, _

_I've gone to the burrow to visit my parents and tell them the news and then I'll be out hunting for a flat. It'll take most of the day so I'll see you at the meeting tonight._

_C_

Tonks felt relief at the fact that he'd already left. That meant no confrontation until after tonight's meeting. Just as she went to boil some water, an owl collided with her window and fell into one of the flowerpots resting on the sill. Tonks quickly opened the window and the owl, that Tonks recognised as the Weasley family's owl, shook it off and jumped inside. Tonks detached the parchment that it carried and it took off at once. The messy scrawl on the parchment could only belong to Molly Weasley, and with the splatter of what appeared to be cake batter in the corner, there was no doubt.

_Dear Tonks._

_Fancy a spot of tea? I feel awful about you not getting some desert the other night so I've freshly baked another of your favourites, hazelnut surprise! It's just me at home so apparate over whenever you'd like._

_ Xx Molly_

'_It's just me at home'? _Tonks couldn't help but be suspicious after that. Was that Molly's way of telling her that Charlie had already gone? Well there was only one way to find out… Tonks turned on the spot and suddenly found herself at the burrow. She let herself in only to be pounced on by Molly.

"Hello dear, I'm so glad you came."

"Of course Molly, how could I resist a piece of your hazelnut surprise?"

"Have seat and I'll make some tea."

Tonks pulled out one of the mismatched dining chairs and plonked down. Molly swiftly placed a generously sized piece of cake in front of her and was now brewing a pot of tea. Even with her back turned, Tonks realised that Molly was acting rather strange. Normally she'd be chattering away and Tonks would have trouble getting a word in, but today Molly was silent. And then suddenly she burst into tears. Tonks jumped up at once and tried to comfort her. Through her sobs Molly managed to get out,

"Th…Th… Thankyou."

It took twenty minutes to calm Molly to the point where she could string a sentence together.

"Molly, why were thanking me?"

"Well… I just figured it was all because of you. Charlie came over this morning and told us he's moving back to England. I know he stayed at your apartment last night and I just figured it might have been because of something you said to him."

Tonks didn't really know what to say so she stuck a huge spoonful of cake into her mouth instead and let Molly continue.

"I don't understand… What happened between you two? Charlie came home just before his graduation… He was so happy and it was pretty much because of you… And then the next time he comes home he locks himself in his room for two weeks and packs up all his things. And the next thing I know, my little boy is moving across the continent."

At the point Molly started sobbing again and Tonks felt like she owed her some sort of explanation.

"Molly, the thing to understand about Charlie and I is that we both wanted different things, we both had different plans for after school."

"Charlie wanted to work with dragons and I…. I wanted to… be an auror."

This wasn't strictly speaking the truth. Tonks couldn't tell Molly that she became and auror for the wrong reasons, or were they the right reasons? Who knew? The point was that becoming an auror, being part of the order, it was all for a greater purpose, and while not many people understood this yet they definitely would soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks left the burrow with Molly and together they apparated to headquarters for the meeting, but when they arrived they realised something was horribly wrong. Several Order members were huddled in the hallway and Moody could be heard shouting in the kitchen. Arthur ushered them inside the door and noticing their alarmed expressions he began to explain.

"Mad Eye was on guard duty this evening, but at the beginning of his shift someone tried to break into the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh Arthur, who was it?" Gasped Molly with her hand over her mouth.

"We don't know, but… he's in the kitchen. And from what I gather, he isn't speaking."

Tonks' eyes went wide. Someone had tried to break into the department of mysteries, and so Mad Eye had abducted them and was now holding them hostage in the kitchen.

"I think I need to see this for myself." She said, and with a nod from Arthur she walked down the hallway, with the eyes of the order members following her, and walked through to the kitchen.

Tonks could not believe who she saw tied to a dining chair. The intruder locked eyes with her, a look of recognition crossed his face but they quickly looked away before Moody could notice. Just for confirmation her eyes focused on his right hand, and she saw the all too familiar scar that traced his palm. Yes, they would pretend they had never met.

****FLASHBACK (Tonks' 2****nd**** year of Hogwarts)**

Tonks sat outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office waiting to be called inside. Charlie occupied the seat next to her, swinging his legs back and forth.

"What do you think this is about?" She thought aloud, "we've already been punished for stuffing Snape's cloak pockets with frogs and Sprout's already given me a month's detention for setting her fertiliser on fire.

"What else have we done in the last week?"

Charlie chuckled as Tonks listed off these crimes and punishments and then slouched down in his chair.

"Well I was a part of all of that and Dumbledore doesn't want to see me so…"

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore appeared next to them.

"Miss Tonks, please come in. Mr Weasley, I believe you must report to the quidditch pitch in five minutes for practise, off you go now."

With a nod of the head and a "yes sir" Charlie jogged down the hallway and off to practise.

Tonks was ushered inside by a weary looking Dumbledore and was offered a seat. But they weren't alone. A middle aged man in a muggle suit stood as they entered and offered Tonks his hand. She noticed he had a scar that wrapped around his right hand and tried her best not to stare.

"Hello Nymphadora, my name is John."

'Don't call me Nymphadora, just Dora is fine" She replied while grasping his hand.

"Right, just Dora."

The party of three sat around Dumbledore's desk. Tonks looked extremely puzzled so the headmaster began to fill her in.

"Miss Tonks, John here would like to talk to you and has something very important to ask you."

Tonks turned her attention to the man, John, and so he began to talk.

"Have you ever been told you're special Dora?"

Tonks had, but she had no idea just how special she was, and so John continued with his explanation.

"As of this year there are only four known metamorphmagi in the world. One is very elderly, one is an infant. The third is very ill. So effectively, Dora, you are the only accessible, healthy, metamorphmagus in the world. "

Her mum had told her she was rare, but no one had every quantified it for her before. She looked into the eyes of this man, John, and asked

"What's your point? And what does this have to do with you?"

By the look on Dumbledore's face, he too hadn't received this information either, and he too waited for John's response.

"Well Dora, some friends of mine might have a little proposition for you, just consider me the messenger."

With that he stood, pointed his wand at Dumbledore and shouted 'Obliviate!"

He turned to Dora and simply said, "someone will be in touch" and vanished out the door all before the vague look had faded of the headmaster's face.

Tonks was glued to her chair, her mind travelling a million miles an hour.

"Well miss Tonks, it seems you have allowed yourself entrance into my office, now that you're here is there anything I can help you with?"

****End Flashback**


	8. Chapter 8

Most of the order stayed at headquarters that night, taking any unoccupied rooms or crashing on couches. In Moody's case he just leant up against the wall in the kitchen and pretended to sleep, but really Tonks knew better, with his 'constant vigilance' and all.

"Mad Eye, why don't you go upstairs and take a rest and I'll watch him for a while."

Moody looked extremely hesitant to leave her alone with the hostage, but even he couldn't argue that she was beyond qualified to babysit a wandless prisoner, and so he limped upstairs. Before either John or Tonks spoke, she cast enchantments around the room so that they wouldn't be heard.

"John, what the hell is going on?"  
"I don't know what to tell you Dora, I was trying to get a closer look into the Department on Mysteries, cause that was my mission this week, but I tripped over some guy under an invisibility cloak, and then before I know it I'm here."

"Seriously, what the hell John! WE DON'T GET CAUGHT!"

Hs looked ashamed for a minute but then started devising an escape plan.

"Okay, here's what we do… You loosen my ropes now and slip me my wand, and then I'll wait a few hours until someone takes over for you and then I'll break out of here… Piece of cake."

"Well that's not suspicious at all is it… I'm still undercover here, they'll suspect me straight away."

"Fine, then I'll obliviate whoever's guarding me next, make it look like they stuffed up."

'Okay… Be sure to report back how I helped you escape and what a wonderful job I'm doing here," she said with a chuckle.

"Will do love." He replied with the characteristic smirk that so often crossed his face.

"You know we all miss you right? The family's not complete without our youngest and brightest."

"Well I miss you all too." And with that crossed the room and gave him a quick hug.

Tonks loosened his ropes and he held them taut so they appeared to be tight.

Within the hour Hestia Jones came to relieve Tonks, and with one final look at John, she headed upstairs to her room. About half an hour later, while she was stretched out on her bed, reading a book Remus lent her, a scraping noise could be heard from downstairs, followed by two large crashes and the breaking of glass. Suddenly commotion filled the house and order members were racing out of rooms and down the stairs. When Tonks, and the other members, got downstairs they saw Hestia Jones looking vaguely around the room with the entire dining set overturned and the Black family crystal wear smashed at her feet. The intruder was nowhere to be found.

. . .

"And so then I let him escape… and got Hestia obliviated.." Tonks explained to Charlie as they walked to Tonks' flat.

"Shit… And when was the last time you saw John anyway."

"About six month ago." She replied

Tonks unlocked her flat door and simultaneously they both flopped down on the couch.

Charlie draped his arm around her, and it was so familiar that it didn't even register to her.

'Charlie, am I a bad person?"

"What?.. No Dora, you are not a bad person, you're just doing your job. And besides, Hestia's fine.. actually she's never gotten this much attention before, I Think she's actually rather enjoying herself." And Charlie's boyish chuckle was all it took to cheer her up.

"But… What happens when they find out I'm a double agent?" She asked worriedly

"Well.. technically, you're a triple agent."

"Thanks Charlie, that makes me feel loads better."

And for that night, Tonks enjoyed having her best friend back, choosing to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that suggested that she would be seeing John again soon… And maybe even the rest of them. Tonks and Charlie fell asleep on the couch, her head on his chest with his arms around her, and in the morning Charlie let her sleep in and cooked her breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but finally you get some answers! Hopefully this flashback helps explain some of what's going on (hopefully). I'm not going to lie; it does get a bit weird here (totally AU) Please R/R! I really appreciate feedback/suggestions! :)**

**Flashback: Just before Tonk's 3****rd**** year at Hogwarts**

Tonks roamed down Diagon Alley, having left her mother chatting to some her old school friends they'd bumped into. She would be starting her third year of school in a week and needed to collect the remaining textbooks on her booklist.

Flourish and Botts was packed to the brim with families shopping for their children and so as soon as she crossed the threshold Tonks headed straight for the back of the shop. She followed the winding rows of books, all filled with people browsing (or the odd couple snogging where they thought no one could see them). Even the dark and dingy corners of the shop were filled with people and so Tonks kept pushing her way to the back of the shop. When she reached the back of the shop she realised something quite odd. Although the very back aisle of shelves was occupied (by some rowdy looking teenage boys), the row second from last was deserted. It was so out of place, a shop so full that every space was crowed and yet here stood a completely open and free space that nobody seemed interested in filling. It was almost by magic. Naturally, in an attempt to put some space between the woman crushing her into the wall and the young boy attempting to tie her laces together, Tonks ventured down the row of shelves. When she stepped into the aisle she felt the strangest sensation, like she was crossing some sort of invisible barrier, although there was definitely nothing there. She continued into the middle of the passageway and then stopped and leant against the shelf behind her. Just as she leant her weight backwards she felt a sharp object cutting into her and turned to see a book sticking out of the shelf, _100 Household Spells_. Tonks reached out to touch it again and as soon as her fingertips touched the spine a blinding flash of light left the pages. Suddenly she was somewhere else.

The first thing Tonks saw when she opened her eyes was the grain of the hard wooden floor boards she had landed on. The book was a portkey, growing up in a magical family meant even a young Tonks knew that. She heard murmurs and whispers around her and so she rolled over and sat up. The room was filled with about twenty people, all of whom stared openly at her. She scanned the crowd, noticing that the people varied in age and race. Some wore wizarding robes, others wore muggle attire. Sitting right in the corner was a familiar face, John, the man who described himself as the messenger. Finally, a man with greying hair who appeared to be in his fifties, who had a kind face and a lovely smile extended his hand and helped her up. A little winded from the impact with the floor, he helped Tonks into a nearby chair. The way everyone else moved around this man told her that he was their leader, but somehow she strangely knew that they wouldn't hurt her, in fact they were looking at her like they were friends. When he saw that she was now comfortable he extended his hand again.

"Hello Dora, I'm Samuel Reeding. But please call me Sam."

She shook his hand meekly and she started to look around the room but he interrupted her,

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet everyone soon, but surely you'd like an explanation first?"

She nodded and so he pulled out another chair and made himself comfortable.

"Ok, so have you ever heard of the Death Eaters Dora?"

She nodded that she had. Of course she had, half of her family were deatheaters.

"Well what many people don't understand is that the death eaters mainly operate within Britain."

'What they don't realise is that they are groups of wizards and witches, all over the world, that are like the death eaters but their own separate organisation."

Tonks had heard something similar, but with the evils of Voldermort terrorising Britain, not many considered what others were dealing with around the world.

"When I was in my thirties I travelled the world, and I realised just how affected and corrupted the world is by evil."

"From that day on it became my personal mission to try and restore balance in the world, stop people using magic to kill others."

Tonks suspected there was more to the story but didn't say anything.

"So.. I began to… lets say recruit, witches and wizards to help me in my cause."

At this point the others in the room made approving noises and prompted him to continue.

"Dora, I searched the world for the most magically unique and talented out there. Together we form our special little group. We call ourselves protectors. We protect the innocent, defeat the evil and try our best to stop bad things happening to good people."

Tonks couldn't believe what she was hearing. How was it possible for an organisation, like this one, to travel the world and prevent bad things from happening… What did that even really mean?

"But of course there's a catch Dora."

"We operate in complete secrecy, completely undercover at all times."

"No one can ever know our identities, no one can know the lengths we go to protect them."

'What do you mean by magically unique…?" She asked curiously.

At this Sam just smiled and nodded.

"You see Dora, we search for talented individuals, worldwide, at the top of their fields."

"Anything you could ever hope to learn at school, in any subject, well we've got someone here who would know the answer."

"Between the twenty-three of us in this room, you'll always have someone to go to."

"I'll always have someone to go to…?" She echoed surprised."

"Right… well that's the next thing Dora."

"We could use someone with your unique talents."

"I believe John here explained just how unique you really are, and so know I must ask, what lengths would you go to protect the ones you love?"

Stunned, she still managed to answer ".. I'd do anything."

"Good, well we've never had someone as young as you before… thirteen, you're still at school."

"At the moment I think our youngest is twenty three."

"Here's what will happen, we'll train you, you'll spend some time will all of us and we'll teach you what we can. Does that sound alright?"

She nodded mutely.

"Right, well then there's just one more question to ask. Dora, do you formally accept your position as a Protector, to do what is necessary to save the lives of innocent people?"

"y-yess" She stuttered.

"Fantastic. Well, welcome to the family then."

Before she knew it Tonks was being patted on the shoulder and arm by a room full of people. They waved goodbye and Sam ushered her into the hallway and to the portkey.

"Ok Dora, you have to get back, I expect our charms in that bookshop will wear off soon."  
" I know you must have a hundred questions, I promise I'll come find you soon, okay?"

She barely had time to nod before she was flying through the air, and back between rows of shelves.

Was it all a dream, she wondered? The next time she saw Sam she learnt just how life or death this really was.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Dora, what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"**

"**Not much, they were an underground organisation, started by Dumbledore, committed to fighting Voldermort the first time around."**

"**Good. Well Dumbledore has reinstated the Order. It's your mission to infiltrate them"**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! I did warn you it would be weird, but please bear with me while I figure out where I'm taking this story. This one's just am extremely short chapter to bridge between two more important chapters. Enjoy!**

**Important: This chapter takes place back in the present day. **

Tonks sat with the other members of the Order in the kitchen at headquarters, listening Moody rant on about how easily their hostage had escaped. He'd been on about it for almost an hour now and Tonks only managed to stay awake by watching Sirius pull faces behind Moody's back. She still felt bad, letting Hestia cop most of the blame for John's escape, but what else could she do?

After the meeting everyone sat around the kitchen table and devoured some of the sandwiches Molly had prepared.

"I think I'll have to find someone to cover my guard duty for tomorrow night Molly, I just don't think I feel up to it," Arthur said to the room at large.

"I can cover for you Arthur," Tonks suggested helpfully.

"But you have a long day's work at the Ministry already tomorrow Tonks. Best let someone who's not busy take it."

"No really, I don't mind at all." She pushed.

And so Arthur agreed that Tonks would cover for him the following evening.

**. . . . . . . **

Tonks decided to visit her parents in the afternoon, but returned home to a divine looking meal sitting on her kitchen table. There were candles and everything. Suddenly Charlie appeared, and without so much as a word, removed her coat and motioned for her to sit down in the chair he had withdrawn.

"Charlie, you did all of this for me?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do for you, seeing as you've let me stay here. And, well… I wanted to.. um… do something special for you." He stammered while blushing profusely.

She looked at him, really looked at him. Had anything really changed? Even after all this time, after all the different ways she had hurt him, he still cared about her, still would do anything for her. He was still the same beautifully selfless person he had always been, and always would be. He knew why she was the way she was, and why she did what she did and he accepted it, no questions asked. He always supported her, was always there to catch her before she even fell. If that's not love then what is?

She couldn't look away, not even at the incredible roast dinner in front of her. She very slowly lifted her hand to the side of his face, and he leant into it. She leaned in and ever so gently their lips brushed.

"Charlie… I want you… I want all of you." She said so quietly he could only just be sure he'd heard her. But that was all it took. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible and kissed her with all the passion that he'd kept bottled up inside. In a matter of moments there clothing lay discarded in a pile on the floor, and the candles were left to burn down to stubs, well into the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I apologise for the very long time it has taken me to upload a new chapter. After reading through this again I've found some new motivation, so expect more soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Tonks woke with an unfamiliar weight across her, only realising it was the weight of Charlie's arms after practically rolling over him and waking him up too. Charlie woke with a start but only pulled her closer.

"Morning Dora." He yawned and snuggled closer to her.

"Morning Charlie," she replied with a smile.

Right at this moment, in this bed with Charlie, Tonks was at peace. They didn't need to talk; they didn't even need to open their eyes. They were completely comfortable. She felt entirely safe. And for another half an hour at least, she was carefree.

…..

Charlie and Tonks had both dozed off again, and woke to the impatient tapping of a straggly owl on the window pane. Tonks recognised to the owl to be Madeye's, and quickly opened the window to remove the parchment from its leg, masterfully avoiding its violent pecks at her fingers.

D,

Get out of bed and come do your job. We have several new leads. And remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

M,

"What does it say babe?" Charlie asked charmingly.

Dora couldn't help but smile, fondly remembering the first time he'd called her babe.

"Its from Moody, sounds like we're needed at Headquarters."

In a matter of minutes they were dressed and had apparated to find themselves standing in front of the big black door of Number 12.

…..

"What do you mean we're tracking him?" Asked Tonks, quite alarmed at what Moody was proposing in front of the entire Order.

"Again Nymphadora, our intruder left behind something that will lead us straight to him. With the right spell that is," Moody replied.

Tonks still didn't understand. Was Moody really suggesting what she thought he was? If he was she was going to have to make an incredibly risky house call later that night.

"Nymphadora do keep up, the concept is rather simple. While cleaning up the shattered glass last night Molly came across some blood splattered on the floor. Now Hestia wasn't injured at all during their confrontation, so it appears that our escapee cut himself on the way out."

Tonks was in shock. John had been so careless, he'd acted so inconsistently with the years of training he'd had. She'd have to warn him. She refocused just in time to hear the end of Moody's ingenious plan.

"Now Severus, while otherwise occupied tonight, ensures me that although such magic is incredibly difficult, this little blood sample I've collected remains so unique to the intruder that it should allow us to track him down. After that we should be able to torture the information out of him!"

"No one's torturing anyone Mad Eye," Dumbledore interjected. The others chuckled at Moody's over-enthusiasm, and all seemed generally satisfied with the plan. Snape would be at headquarters tomorrow night to perform the tracking enchantment, and all were greatly hopeful that it would yield the secret location of underground Death Eaters, or the bunker occupied by You Know Who himself.

As everyone left the room chatting and laughing, no one stopped to notice that Tonks remained in her seat, all the colour having drained from her face. She sat there, like a stone statue, until it was only her and Charlie left in the kitchen.

….

Tonks hurried up the damp, dark street, not even looking up to see where she was walking. She had twisted her features into an old disguise she had often used, and sported raven black hair to blend in with the night time. She couldn't take any risks, there was no knowing who was watching. By now she knew the way well. She crossed through the usually luscious-looking park, tonight only filled with greyness and shadows, and she cut across the road and strode straight up to the quaint townhouse opposite. She quietly knocked on the door, conscious of the lateness of the hour. Despite this she heard weary footsteps cross the mahogany floorboards. A shadow unlatched the door and turned a key, and Tonks was quickly looking at an all too familiar face. Although his hair was much greyer, his face remained just as kind, and without any hesitation he quickly ushered her inside. All he offered was a questioning look, and seeing the concern in his eyes, Tonks knew she was doing the right thing.

"Sam, we've a got big problem."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long time it has taken for me to write a new chapter, but thank you all for your patience! It would be greatly appreciated if you could review, especially with any suggestions about what you might like to see happen in this story! **

Tonks was ushered into an overcrowded sitting room, in which African artefacts lined the shelves and South American artwork covered the walls. In his youth, Sam had visited every corner of the globe, always returning with a souvenir of his journey. When Tonks had come here as a girl the clutter had bothered her, always finding a way to collide with the Moroccan coffee table, or trip over the Egyptian rug, but now she found the familiarity of it comforting. Sam worked in silence as he hurried about in the kitchen making tea, and then placed it in front of her without a word. He just waited for her to explain herself, leaning forward in his armchair in anticipation.

"I saw John last night," she began hesitantly. "He was tied to a chair in the headquarters of the Order."

While Sam's eyes flickered a look of recognition, he didn't look surprised at any of this information.

"I know Dora, he told me all about how you helped him out of that tight spot. He sang your praises at our meeting the next night." But just as Sam went to speak again, Tonks cut him off.

"Sam, you don't understand. They're coming for him. Moody found some of his blood on the floor, he must have cut himself on the broken glass."

And at hearing this information Sam's expression shifted from mild concern to complete panic. Sam was well acquainted with tracking spells and locating charms, and knew full well that John's blood would be enough to lead them straight to his doorstep.

"Moody's convinced everyone that John's a Deatheater, and that locating him means locating some secret Deatheater bunker. But Snape's not performing the spell until tomorrow night, so I figure we have time to cover our tracks." Tonks finished.

Sam didn't speak for the next five minutes, he sank back into his chair and fell deep into thought. Tonks jumped when he suddenly sprang up and paced over to the telephone fixed on his wall. A few years back Sam had organised direct phone lines to all those he'd recruited, but Tonks knew he only every used it when he thought there was a chance that magic could be intercepted or traced. Magic almost always leaves a trace. Tonks watched him hastily dial a number and heard three muted rings until the phone was answered. But the person on the other end didn't speak, only waited for their instructions.

"It's me, I need your expertise. John's being traced, or he's about to be anyway. He left some blood behind, so the trace will be strong. I need you two to disappear, go underground. Go where we discussed you'd go. Conceal him. I'll contact you when the time comes." And with that he hung up the phone, offering no goodbye or good luck. Tonks had assumed that Sam would call John directly, and that he'd get himself to the safe house, but clearly Sam was having doubts about his competence at the moment. That's why he'd called Lucinda. After all, she was the most qualified of us all when it came to concealment.

…..

Tonks trudged back through the snow all the way to Headquarters, choosing to return there in case there were any new developments with the plan to trace John. She'd sent a quick patronus to Charlie to let him know he'd be alone tonight. He hadn't bothered to question her on it, knowing by now the secret nature of her excursions usually meant she wouldn't share any details anyway. Grimmauld Place was silent, which wasn't surprising considering the lateness of the hour. In fact Tonks assumed she was alone, that is until she heard a chair scrape back in the kitchen and decided to go investigate. Sirius sat alone at the dining table, glass of firewhisky clutched in one hand and the half empty bottle in the other. To be honest this neither shocked nor surprised Tonks, as this was the third time this week that he'd had taken refuge in the kitchen after a particularly nasty row with his mother's portrait or her menace of a house elf.

"Dora, where did you come frommmm?" He drunkenly slurred his words together, affirming to Tonks that he had in fact opened a new bottle of firewhisky and that the half missing had already been consumed.

"Just went for a walk." She replied in a non-committal tone.

"Bullshit, it's freezing out there, and its way past midnight. You were on secret Auror's business weren't you?"

"Sure Sirius, if you say so."

"Or maybe you and you and lover boy are always sneaking off into the shadows. Either way you always look like you're about to kill someoneeee."

At this moment Sirius lets out a huge belch and Tonks decides its time to leave him be. She rises and stretches her legs out, just about ready to head to bed.

"But seriously, I've seen you slip out of here way too many times with a frightening look on your face. Just be careful Dora, or Moody will have you tortured on suspicion of being a Deatheater" Sirius barely finishes his sentence because of the giggles he's broken out into, but even so Tonks felt her stomach fall to the ground. If Sirius had noticed her irregular behaviour, despite his constant inebriation, then did that mean the others had too? What would happen when Kingsley decided to look into the reasons she often left the office early? What would Arthur say when he realised that not only was she acting weird, but now his son as well, purely because he knows too much? Would Molly ever be able to look at me again if anything happened to Charlie? And even more concerning was the thought of what would happen when Moody, only blinded by the rare affection he saved for his only protégée, realised he was being lied to by one of the few people he really trusts. These outcomes where overwhelming to consider. And so Tonks swiped Sirius' bottle before retiring up to her room to try and sleep a dreamless sleep.


End file.
